Wishes Can Come True
by Roxie Zephyr Jocelyn
Summary: JLLJ Whoever said wishes couldn't come true...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Characters which can be found in the Harry Potter books belong to their most esteemed creator J.K. Rowling. The ideas in this fic were inspired by 'Pokemon the 6th Movie' and the author angels-of-shadows 123, to whom I salute. I hope you will all enjoy this fic and I accept all comments and criticisms. Please R & R!

WISHES CAN COME TRUE

Everywhere Lily turned, she could see tons of spectators, both young and old. It was the eve of a new year and this time Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had decided to organize a celebration in the dawn of a new year. She smiled as a five-year-old witch and wizard ran past her, giggling and laughing. Hogwarts students were scattered throughout the crowd, standing out in their jet black school robes. She waved as she spotted Samantha and a couple Ravenclaw students. A pat on the back drew her attention to a panting and very out of breath but very bouncy Evelyn. 'So, the study-loving-genius decided to join us normal folks tonight. Enjoying yourself?' she asked, beaming. A giggle escaped Lily. 'Yeah, but not as much as you, I see,' she retorted, pointing at Evelyn's boyfriend Amos who was frantically waving his arms trying to catch his girlfriend's attention, 'I think you'd better go before lover boy's arms pop off his shoulders.' Evelyn stuck out a tongue teasingly and waved a goodbye.

After Lily had been abandoned by one of her best friends, she strolled about, browsing through various booths that had been set up for the occasion. 'Miss, would you like a new year's charm,' asked a boy as she approached a stall. Necklaces dangled from bars and bracelets as well as rings and other bits of jewelry were displayed on the table. Lily's eyes caught an interesting looking necklace shaped like a ten-point star. She delicately fingered the silver chain from which it hung. 'That is a 'Wishing Star',' said the boy, as Lily stared entranced by the way the light glinted of its silver surface, 'Ten minutes before midnight, carve your wish right in the centre of the star. Then, fold each one of its point, clockwise, all the while repeating your wish and your wish will come true.' A voice in Lily's head berated her about wasting money. _You're not some child who believes in fairytales. You know very well there's no such thing as a wish come true. _But, she could not find it in herself to pull away from the necklace. _Who cares whether my wish comes true or not, _she argued, _it looks nice. _Out loud, she said, 'How much is this?' The boy grinned a toothy grin at her. '5 Galleons.' Dropping 5 gold coins into his open palm, Lily placed the necklace around her neck attempting to wear it.

'Here, allow me,' a deep baritone voice murmured into her ear and Lily found the necklace gently laced around her neck. Two arms wound their way around her waist and she leant into the warm embrace of her boyfriend, James Potter. 'Mmmm...I thought you forgot about me,' she murmured, staring up and drowning in his hazel brown eyes. Their depths stared back at her swirling with content, happiness and most of all love. 'How could I forget my wonderful flower,' he answered, gently kissing her forehead, 'especially on such a special occasion?' James chuckled as his girlfriend buried her flushed face in his chest. 'You're such a tease,' her muffled voice said. She pulled away and glared at him indignantly. James twirled a luscious red lock between his fingers. 'Yeah,' he answered with a goofy grin, 'but that's why you love me.' She groaned and covered her ears with her hands. 'Of course I love that huge ego of yours as well,' she bantered rolling her eyes with an exaggerated sigh. The both of them shared a gaze before bursting into laughter. James laced his fingers with Lily's and led her away to continue exploring the place.

Lily collapsed on to a bench in the Quidditch pitch, alone once again. James had left her there muttering about something important he needed to do. 'Probably pranking an unsuspecting victim,' she mused and couldn't help but giggle. Her gaze landed on the stars that littered the night sky. _A new year...something so many will never see...no matter how much they wish for it..._ Her face darkened at the thought of her family and so many other undeserving muggles, witches and wizards who had been murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But, a smile touched her lips when she saw the witches and wizards file into the pitch. Everybody was laughing and singing and celebrating. It was as if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did not exist. For once everyone had abandoned their cares and just let live.

A gentle breeze tugged at Lily's hair. As she hastily brushed away an irritating lock from her neck, her fingers fluttered over her necklace, reminding her about her 'Wishing Star'. She glanced at her muggle watch before quickly taking off her necklace. She hesitated, her wand hovering over the necklace. _Oh what the heck, I've got nothing to lose. _'Engravio.' A jet of gold light shot from her wand and on to her necklace as she carved her wish. Then, she folded the points one-by-one, repeating her wish. Even though her rational mind kept telling her that wishes could not come true, a part of her hoped that this one would.

'Hey, Lils!' At the call of James's voice, Lily hastily tucked her necklace into her pocket, not noticing its chain precariously dangling out. 'So, what was the important thing you had to do?' she asked curiously. James smiled. 'You'll see,' he said simply and cryptically. He pecked her on the cheek before sitting on something. 'Climb on.' It was then Lily realized that it was his Nimbus 1000 broomstick. At her questioning look, he grinned and patted the handle behind him. 'We can't miss the countdown, can we?' He made a face. 'Anyway, this is better than struggling through the crowd.' Agreeing with James, Lily soon found herself skimming a few inches above heads and hats as they flew to the field. They landed gently and Lily found herself in the seventh heaven of delight. There she was, standing together with her boyfriend whom she loved and loved her back. 'Is there something on my face?' Heat spread across her usually pale cheeks as the said boyfriend's voice broke through her thought. She moved to tuck and irate lock of hair behind her ear only to be stopped in the act. James twirled the lock around his fingers before tucking it gently behind her ear. Then, he stopped and simply stared at her. Now, it was Lily's turn to giggle. 'What? Do I have something on my face now?' she laughed. James cupped her cheek with his hand. 'No, you're perfect,' he whispered, causing yet another blush to stain her cheeks, 'you're simply gorgeous, my lily flower.'

'Hello, witches, wizards and fellow students of Hogwarts! Now, it's time to drop all that you're doing and move to the field. The countdown begins...NOW!'

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BOOM! KABOOM!

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

There were gasps of awe and delight as the dark sky lit up with exploding fireworks. Sparks of all colours darted at them and showered over them only to vanish in midair. James turned to look at his girlfriend and his breath caught in his throat. One word entered his mind: beautiful. Lily's face held an expression of childlike delight and her jade green eyes shone as the light of the fireworks exploded in the sky. Her hand once more move unconsciously to tuck her hair, which the wind tugged and played with mischievously. As an extra large explosion of red and gold sparks chased through the sky, he gently guided Lily to sit on his broomstick before kicking off the ground.

A tiny 'eep' escaped Lily as she suddenly found that her legs could no longer feel the ground but were dangling in midair. Her arms unconsciously tightened around James's waist. 'Lils, you can relax a little,' he gasped, 'I won't let you fall you know. Besides, I can't breathe.' Burying her warm face into his back, she relaxed her hold only slightly. James smiled at his girlfriend and climbed higher into the sky.

Suddenly, a loud 'KABOOM' distracted Lily from her predicament. Her lips parted in breathless delight as fireworks exploded right in front of their eyes, inches away from them. But, she was seized with a sudden pang of fear as a spark came far to close to them for her liking. Just then, an explosion showere more sparks on their heads. Lily's first instinct was to grapple for her wand but she refused to release her hold on James and so instead settled for closing her eyes and bracing herself. 'Protego,' James muttered before raising his voice a notch, 'Lily, open your eyes. Trust me; you won't want to miss this.' Lily sneaked a peek at the sky and nearly backed away from the approaching shower. But, as the sparks were mere inches from them, they broke against an unseen force, creating yet another shower of finer sparks than the first. 'You could've told me you used a Shield Charm,' she said indignantly as she shook off the after effects of the spectacular display. James shrugged. 'That would take all the fun out of it.'

Lily could easily say that she had never seen a more brilliant display in the entire 17 years of her life. She and James 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed as pictures exploded before them. Flowers, stars, wizards on broomsticks, you name it. Lily nearly fell to the ground in shock as a Snitch was thrown at her during one explosion and it was a good thing that James had the reflexes of a Quidditch player. Lily leaned into his warmth as things winded down a bit. But, something told her to keep looking at the sky.

A few seconds of pause was followed by an extra large explosion and as the sparks fell, they formed the shape of a white lily. Lily could've sworn that her jaw had fallen open at this but before she could voice her thoughts, another explosion of gold sparks formed the word 'I', followed by a shower of red sparks forming the picture of a heart and finally, a gold letter 'U'. 'How romantic,' she mused, 'I wonder who it's for.' And the next couple of explosions answered her question. Various colourful fireworks decorated the sky and her eyes widened at the words that showered down on her, 'I LOVE YOU, LILY EVANS'. This was followed by another shower of red and gold sparks formed the figure of a stag in Gryffindor colours.

Her jade eyes turned to hazel once as she stared at her boyfriend. 'You? You did all this,' she asked, 'for me?' James looked at her lovingly. 'Lils, I know that you always think that you're just another fling to me,' he explained, 'because I have never said the 'L' word ever before. But, I do, I really do.' He drew a deep breath. 'I love you Lily Evans.' Lily just stared up at him in shock. A tidal wave of emotions was threatening to drown her but above all, standing out strongly above others, was a sudden rush of affection and love. And then, she knew without a doubt. She loved James Potter. 'I love you too,' she whispered in awe, 'James Potter.' Another explosion lit the sky and before she knew it, Lily found a pair of warm lips on her own. There was neither sloppy tongue play nor seductive nibbling. It was a chaste kiss of pure love as James poured all the emotions he couldn't voice, his frustration over the years of rejection, his happiness and most of all his deep love for the girl before him. Lily found herself responding to the kiss and simply allowing the warm swirl of emotions to embrace her. His arms were wound loosely around her waist and hers were flung around his neck. _Who said wishes can't come true..._


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Professor Albus Dumbledore looked up as something bounced off his hat and into the open palm of his hand. It was a silver necklace with flaps folded over the middle. Even though he knew for a fact that curiosity killed the cat, he couldn't help but open those folded flaps to see what was hidden beneath them. And then, he smiled.

Written within the necklace were the words, 'I wish that I will have someone to stand and face the new year with me. L.E.'


End file.
